In the mind of the King
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: No body ever looks at Rupert's POV. Here are some of his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

** The Princess Diaries aren't owned by me. The plot is mine so no copying.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat ©**

He is one of the best security I've ever had. He protects my wife with his life. I know that I haven't been the best husband - the worst really - I've hurt Clarisse a lot but this is too far.

My sons love me I know that, I thought I knew that. He was with them before there bed time he was telling a story after their game of tennis, which to my shock Clarisse had joined in with, she doesn't normally, in fact she always declines my invitation for a game or two. Anyway back to the point. So there I am spying - I shouldn't but I don't care - from my window. I hear the boys laughing Clarisse too. Joseph is shouting CHEATS! br /  
I'm in my office, the sun is so bright today. It was bright when Clarisse told me she was pregnant with Philippe, she had told him first though. He came up to me assuming I knew and congratulated me. I looked so stupid when I didn't know what he was talking about. I'm the father I've a right to know first. br /  
She trusts him more too. Well of course she does since we got married 18 years ago I've had 7 mistresses she - I think - knows about four or five. She didn't care, I suppose the day she gets a lover she'll bring it

I can't fire Joseph. Clarisse would have a fit, maybe she'd leave, I could be with Helena, the woman I love truly and deeply she is my 7th mistress and by far the best. No Clarisse would never leave, no way she'd never leave her boys.  
When Pierre takes the throne she might leave, knowing the crown is safe in Renaldi hands or heads rather. Yes that's when she'll go in 5 ish years oh, that's a long time but I have patience. I hope Helena does too.

I'd better do some work. I hate working in the sun. I love looking out at the gardens. The four of them are playing again badminton this time. Clarisse and Philippe versus Joe and Pierre. They never ask me to play.

I hit her. I shouldn't have but I did. Helena is waiting we are going away. I told Clarisse I had a meeting and she found out I didn't and she confronted me about. For two weeks it will be glorious. Julian, my personal bodyguard has helped arrange it so it doesn't look suspicious to the press. It felt good to hit Clarisse though it sounds bad but she was going on about my duty and how I betrayed her well she never complained before.

It was beautiful. Helena, the beach, the view, everything. I missed Philippe's fourteenth birthday which I'll be hated for, I wonder what happened. I got the two boys something to say sorry. A bow and arrow for Philippe, he needs to practice he is terrible and a pair of cuff links for Pierre, he has a collection.

I hit her again, this time she deserved it. She confronted Helena. Now Helena won't talk to me and it is all Clarisse's fault. Helena asked me why I didn't walk away I told her I had a duty to my country. I think that Clarisse deserved a smack and everything else. She needs to know who does the talking and the wearing of the crown in this relationship.

Joseph bought MY son a gift. He bought him a bow and arrow too. He loves it, can't put it down. Philippe asked me to shoot with him, I was amazed at how much he'd improved. He told me 'Joey' had been giving him lessons. They are down to shortened first names. Oh the day 'Joey' leaves the better. That day doesn't and will NEVER exist, he's a)Brilliant at his job. I may HATE him with a passion but I'll never be able to say he is bad at his job, well I could but no one would believe me even if I am the King. B) He loves the boys. C) He doesn't trust anyone else with Clarisse's security.

Pierre's birthday was horrible. I went to wish my boy luck on his birthday and he said he didn't want to become the king. He was seriously considering abdicating to Philippe. Of course I told him he was being stupid and he retorted at me saying I was a terrible father for not supporting him, Joe and mother respected his decision. I continued to tell him that he was only 16 and that he would probably change his mind by the time he was 21.

This is third time I've taken it out on Clarisse, this being the worst I think. She annoys me the way she is with him.

**AN: So I don't know when to end so I'll end here. However I will carry on and look more into his thoughts hope you enjoyed it.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat ©**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Princess Diaries or its characters

Chapter 2

Well I'm officially the worst person in the universe. My son over heard me talking to a friend about Helena and of course told his mother. She went to Italy, before she left she told me to try and bond with Philippe and Pierre. They refused to acknowledge one's existence.

I should tell you about Clarisse and Italy, she goes whenever she can. Since the boys were five and eight. The first time she went she felt she had to lose some weight and gather her focus as marriage was a low point. She was away for three months before she came back and then left (with the boys) to go to Spain and work a little.

* * *

Back to the present, Joseph was speaking to Clarisse in her office they were deep in conversation. Neither noticed when Jenifer, Clarisse's PA came in, in fact they were hugging and she was consoling him. A few hours after that he announced his daughter was coming to stay as her mother had sadly passed away. He had a child, he could have left, but no Clarisse was too precious to him, more important to him than his child. She arrives the day after the morrow, I've been instructed to call her Annie. How dare he tell me what to do! Clarisse has told me to behave and to be nice.

She looks familiar. Long blonde hair, neatly in a ponytail. Deep blue eyes, like Joseph's. She is trying too hard to be polite and courteous while we eat.

Interesting. She is 5 years younger than Philippe. She knows Clarisse which makes sense they must have met in Italy. Annie looks familiar though I can't put my finger on it but she looks very familiar.

Right, the boys like her. They see her as a little sister, another playmate, somebody to prank. Not that she lets them. She is like her father. She doesn't let anyone bully her, including oneself, a madam is what she is a disrespectful one at that. However she did defend Philippe and break an arm in the process so I'm grateful. The two were practicing archery (Annie was making sure Philippe was not shooting anyone with his arrow). Anyway Pierre had a friend over. To cut a long story short Pierre's friend showed off (immature) and almost shot Philippe and the friend said it was his fault and then aimed again this time purposely and Annie pushed him down(strong girl) breaking her arm landing.

Let's just say Pierre will have to watch his friends more closely. Now Annie isn't all rough and tumble, she can act like a lady and hold a conversation with Clarisse and other officials (who are usually shocked). She enjoys speaking and drama and often recites things for Clarisse and her father, who enjoy it greatly.

I wish Clarisse would be quiet. She has and is still lecturing me on how to be nice to children. I think I'll visit Helena tonight and we should have some dinner then dancing and mmm after dancing.

Well that was interesting, not. I don't understand why I've to like other children that aren't my own. I then (on my way to see Helena) heard laughing I peeped through the crack in the door and saw Saint Joseph and Clarisse and all three children playing some board game.

I wish I was included in "Family Fun"

**AN: I hope you like it. Does it make sense? Well I hope you enjoyed and I'll post again soon.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat © **


	3. Chapter 3

In the mind of a king

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries! I do however own this plot line and **

**Annie and her family.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat ©**

**An: I hope you enjoy. Please leave your comments I always enjoy reading them. **

**The last chapter was when Annie was 8, Philippe was 13 and Pierre was 16. I hope **

**you aren't confused on any of their ages.**

It's all very hectic at the moment. People are preparing to leave and we have a

new PA for Clarisse, a young lady called Charlotte coming in and also a new

bodyguard, a young man called Scott.

I've been a godfather for 11 months when Annie, who is 16 had her first baby

with boyfriend, Louie McIver. They graciously asked me to be godfather. Then

only 1 month ago I became a grandfather, I can relax at last, the crown is safe

with the Renaldi rule. Philippe and his vulgar American wife, Helen gave birth

to Amelia Miognette Thermopolis Renaldi on June 26th. The new PA Charlotte was

quick to congratulate them.

Over the years Annie and Philippe grew very close. I mean they were practically

brother and sister. They still act like children sometimes. Annie is Amelia's

godmother and Philippe is godfather to her daughter whose name is longer than our new

princesses it's Annuziata Clarisse Violet Romero McIver Jr. or AJ, as mostly everyone

calls her.

Annie and oneself have developed a mutual respect for each other. My boys never

had an interest in piano or violin, of course they both play cello but that was

after bribing and forcing them to take lessons. I taught her to play piano, me,

not her father- he taught her to defend herself and also how to handle a group

of butch men- no way, it was me. We enjoyed playing together, we still do. For

Clarisse's last birthday she composed a piece she called it Warm Ice. Philippe

even accompanied her on his cello.

They are all leaving on the same day in the words of Annie "Goodbyes are so

difficile so why have two." she has a little Italian in her accent which I have come to like.

It's sad, as Annie is the only person who in private treated me with respect. While everyone puts it on for the camera's. Although her father whom she looks up to and is very close with, after losing her mother, she looks to me for musical inspiration. I may not have a voice like hers but we have enjoyed composing pieces for formal occasions over the years.

She shakes my hand firmly and then steps back to curtsey. I respect her now she's older, she was a disrespectful little madam when she was little but we have a decent relationship that was established over a love for music.

Well they are all gone and I'm alone, with Clarisse she is telling me about something that I probably should listen to but I don't think I will.

Its been about six months since they left and three since Pierre **officially** abdicated the crown to Philippe. Which means we are all going to have a serious conversation about the future.

**An: Difficile is Italian for difficult. Also McIver is pronounced Mc-key-ver. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat ©**


	4. Chapter 4

In the mind of the King

Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, now before we start I want to thank you all for your reviews. I read **

**them all and I am just so thankful for your kind words and interesting **

**predictions.**

**This chapter carries on from the last with a big discussion.**

We all sit around a large table. Clarisse, Helen, Philippe, and myself.

It's so far lasted an hour and a half and all we have done is argue.

Another half hour and we've decided Helen and Philippe will divorce in secret

and Helen will take Amelia back to America, we will then tell her the truth of

her parentage when she is eighteen years of age.

On to some of the more interesting things of the day. Helena wants to meet with

me. I genuinely love her.

At one o'clock I sit in the gazebo and overlook the garden while waiting for

Helena. What do my eyes happen to fall upon Clarisse and Joseph discussing

something, no, reading a letter. She falls into his arms, I want to run over her

and be a husband but I cannot as a) I'm waiting for the true love of my life and

b) it's started to rain. So I watch the two run back to the palace hand in hand.

She has left me as I cannot do what she has asked of me. Helena presented me

with an ultimatum Leave Clarisse and Genovia or Say goodbye to her. I chose the

latter, I may not love Clarisse but I love my country and besides I have to help

Philippe became a great king so, no I shan't leave my people or my son.

It has been 5 years since Helena left me. I over that time have become

acquainted with my wife and we are on much better terms. I also found out that

the letter Joseph and herself were reading was from Grace, Joseph's neice his sister had passed away and it was deatails about the funeral.

* * *

Annie is now 21 and AJ, 5. Louie had joined the army a few years back and he is still alive and is progressing well in his

career. I wish she was happy though, I talk to her all the time I'm not trying to

be like her father, I always love talking about music. She tells me that AJ's

musical talent is something on the extraordinary side. She even did this erm,

oh, Clarisse told me what it was, em, email where I received a video of AJ

playing a little on the piano. Helen doesn't do things like that. I know it's

bad to say as I encouraged them to divorce but Helen should involve us more, I

know my god daughter better than my granddaughter and I'm genuinely upset that I

have to say that.

Only a few days ago we were invited down to McIver bay, which is a large estate

owned by the McIver family, it is Australia though so we will have travel there

and well, my doctor did advise me not to fly but I don't want to miss this. In

all honesty, I want to be closer to one's family and be a part of it.

Well we have been in Australia for 2 weeks only one more week till we go back to

Genovia. Everyone is here, Annie and her family, including Louie, Clarisse,

Joseph, Charlotte, Shades and of course our lovely hosts the McIver's, Mr, Mrs

and three of their children excluding Louie. Helen was invited to come with

Amelia but unfortunately they didn't accept the invitation, well they did but

withdrew when they found out Philippe was coming, I say they but I really me

Helen, Amelia doesn't know a thing.

It has been fun, Clarisse sang, Annie played piano, Philippe cello and even

Joseph played the drums a little. We all had a laugh when AJ played the

xylophone not that it was bad it was just too cute.

We are all on the wooded beach where ropes are attached to the trees where

people are seen swinging from into the water.

Clarisse is with Annie and Louie, Joseph with AJ, me I'm sat on a deck chair

relaxing, truly content with ones life.

It all came crumbling down just **too** quickly.

The room was quiet, when Annie entered we all looked at her as she had informed

us she had some news.

When she was nervous she taps her foot. She looked at Louie who nodded at her

then she made this speech:

"I don't like making speeches, but I need to force myself to now. All of you in

this room mean the world to me and I don't like lying or keeping secrets from

you so three weeks ago in the shower I erm well I noticed something and to get

it checked out so I went the doctors and ran tests and well it's difficile to

say but I have cancer, it's early on so I should, no, will beat it. I'm going to

need as much support but yup that's what I wanted to tell you all"

I remember it vividly because it was just heartbreaking to see this woman whom

I've know for so long announce she has a life threatening disease. I shudder at

the thought of her dying which now means Charlotte is asking if I'm OK or if I

need a blanket.

The environment I'm in is warm enough, it's my life that is cold.

**AN: Were y'all expecting that little bombshell. Leave your reviews thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the mind of the king

Chapter 5

AN: So I was unsure if I should post this or go straight to the last chapter so

I hope you enjoy it.

In Australia, Annie promised that she would beat it and that she'd be cancerous

for 6 months to a year.

It's been 3 years and she's not getting any better. She is staying in palace so

AJ is with her and Louie, well he left, again. She begged him to stay but he

Said he was doing it to earn money. I used to like him but now, no just no.

Right now I'm in a tent with a girl old enough to be my daughter and someone I

Hate with a passion. She asked myself and Joseph to accompany her on a trip, I

Didn't know it was camping but it hasn't been that bad.

Joseph and I know what she is doing though. She is preparing us for when she

Dies. She wants us to at least talk with each other. All three of us know once

Annie dies there will be no one to force me and Joseph into situations together.

She's sleeping between us. This tent is blue, I hate blue and awkward

Situations, like this one. Ha-ha gggrrr he made a dig at me.

We have been lying here for an hour neither of us listening to the cries from

The land of nod we actually have been talking and reminiscing about Annie when

She was a little bambino.

We both love Annie like a daughter. Well she is Joseph's daughter.

She nestles into Joseph's arms and he strokes her head and we continue talking.

Clarisse, she looks like Clarisse. No, Rupert don't be silly.

Anyway, I know Joseph loves my wife and she loves him back but no get that

Thought out of one's head.

The journey home is going well, apart from the tiny matter Annie is losing her

Strength and we have had to carry her, when I say we I mean Joseph.

It's late I want to sleep but I promised to Philippe that I would come to him

When we got back.

The two are sleeping on the sofa and in that instant my life flashes before me,

I have been cruel, to my wife and my son, sons. Walking over I gently kiss them both on the head. I will never LOVE Clarisse but

I must try harder to get on with her.

Not in a million years have I thought that a staff members child would change my

Outlook on life and for that I thank Annie so much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Diaries but I own Annie her family and the **

**Plot. **

**An: We are nearly at the end of this journey, I hope you have enjoyed it. **

**That-Geek-in-a-Hat©**


	6. Chapter 6

In the mind of the King

Chapter 6

Well, after 2 more children and becoming a divorcee, Annie peacefully died in her

Sleep.

She was announced NEC 1 month after the camping trip then she fell pregnant

After Louie came home but he left again weeks after Arnold "Arnie" James Romero

McIver and Tomas "Tommie" Jamie Romero McIver were born. Sod's law her cancer

had returned.

When AJ was 9 and the twins, 1, their father walked out. It broke Annie

and she refused to fight again.

However one look at her children, she smiled and began the fight once more.

The day she died was Mother's day. AJ, Arnie and Tommie went to see her, she

Didn't recognise AJ or the boys, she just sat there and stared blankly at their

Faces she even flinched when AJ went to hug her. It was the saddest thing I've

Ever witnessed, I wanted to, cry.

It's eleven thirty I've one hour thirty before her funeral, Pierre (aka Uncle

Pie) is conducting the ceremony. Where am I, no I'm not getting ready I'm stuck

In bloody parliament. I will kill Viscount Marbry if he does not stop talking. I

Stand and announce a recess that will continue tomorrow. No! Who does he think

he is.

I missed it. I actually missed it. Marbry is a dead man.

I know I'll meet them in ballroom so I'll go there.

I've never been in Joseph's office maybe I can apologise to her, I'm sure there

Will be a picture in there.

I never met Annie's mamma, as she was referred to. I open the drawer and under

Some documents of Joseph's is...

Those lying, throwing the picture down I storm towards the ballroom.

"How dare you lie!" I'm shouting but I don't care.

"Lie about what" she calmly asks as if she doesn't know. I grab her arm and a

Fist meets my face.

"I am the king, I will have you hung Romero" I shout to him.

She is not leaving without being punished waiting till I can't see the children

I grab Clarisse again and slap her, hard harder than I ever have before and

Again I'm not stopping, even if she screams. Joseph is fighting me off but I

Won't give up.

I've had affairs but at least I had the brains to use protection unlike her, the

Little slut.

GAAAHH

What is this pain, it's dark but I'm hearing people. Annie is shouting to me. I

Wish I knew where she was.

I look over at Clarisse, there's blood.

Oh my lord Clarisse I'm.

**AN: Don't kill me please. I'm sorry but I had to. **

**We have reached the end of Rupert's story I hope you enjoyed it. I thank everyone **

**Who read and reviewed it. **

**A question for you, should I do a sequel/in someone else's POV? **

**Sorry again!**

**Love y'all **

**That-Geek-in-a-Hat©**


	7. Chapter 7: The funeral

**In the mind of the King**

**Afterword.**

**AN: So this isn't set straight after 'the attack' that will be focused on in, 'In the mind of the Queen' this is a short of funeral**.

The queen stood in black her face completely covered by the sunglasses and veil she wore. Her head was hung low, Maybe it was in shame of the king's discovery or genuine grieving. Joseph was by her side the whole day.

The press were there in the background most asking the question who the ten year old clinging onto Prince Philippe's hands was. As the queen went to make her speech she looked to Joseph who nodded at her, it was a look of reassurance a life line. She stood for several moments silence, people put it to the grief but really she was nervous she hurt everywhere, she wanted to hide for the rest of life but alas she couldn't her country needed her and so she began.

The speech was long but it wasn't too short either. Once the ceremony had finished the prince stayed behind answering as many of the questions that he himself could answer. Philippe knew parts of the truth like his father was the reason for the state of his mother's face, he also knew the children were AJ's therefore Joe's grandchildren and that she didn't want Louie looking after them and finally he knew that the press were savages when it came to his family, he had to be brave.

"Your Highness, do you plan to take your father's place soon?" one of the reporter's asked.

"No, I plan to look after my mother in this time of grieving as she continues to teach me what I need to know" technically he hadn't discussed this with his mother but it's what he wanted.

"Your Highness, is it true that your father wished for you to marry your childhood friend Annie if so are wedding plans in progress" another asked, Philippe felt like making an impatient noise but stopped himself

"The truth yes he did, he saw Annie like a daughter but Annie was married and she had children, she was more my little sister than someone to marry. She… she passed away on Mother's day. Thank you that is enough questions for today. He pushed through the crowd and into the limo.

His father was dead his best friend was gone his mother wasn't coping his life was a mess.

At the palace it wasn't much better it was eerily quiet. Shades and Charlotte hadn't been at the palace as long as some of the other staff but they both worked in close cahoots with the queen and Joseph.

"They deserve a holiday. Somewhere private" Charlotte nodded at Shades proposition. Down the hall in the nursery two babies were sound asleep oblivious to the rest of the world. The royal nanny was looking over them. In the queen's chamber their sister was curled in her grandma's arms clinging onto the teddy her mother had given her. The queen had AJ in her arms and she was in Joseph's it wasn't right nothing was too many people dying.

Clarisse had lost all feeling, a daughter and a so call husband was dead. Life was a complete mess.

Joseph's life wasn't any better either. He'd lost his daughter, his employer had died while beating, his lover because he'd had a kid with her. Life just was a mess.

**AN: I hope this cleared a few things up. I'm working on ITMOTQ.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


End file.
